


Day 132 - Come to terms

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [132]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Kissing, Lover - Freeform, M/M, Term of endearment, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“This is John Watson, my...”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 132 - Come to terms

This is John Watson, my...”

“Partner.”

He feels Sherlock bristle a little, probably remembering that time in Sebastian Wilkes’ office all those years ago. But then he nods, apparently approving of the term.

“Yes. My partner.”

***

He later addresses the topic again in a very Sherlockian way.

“I really don’t see the appeal,” he says apropos of nothing.

“Of what?”

“Calling you my boyfriend.”

“It really sounds like we are fifteen. Then what?”

“Well, you certainly are my lover.”

“Yeah, no denying that. Not sure I want you to introduce me to possible clients like that though.”

“How about ‘significant other’?”

“If we want to sound like people from a commercial with the stamp ‘politically correct’ on it...”

“I think we can agree on ‘partner’ then?”

“I think we can.”

They smile at each other and Sherlock feels something warm grow in his chest at the sudden sense of belonging.

Then Lestrade calls and there is a case that Sherlock solves in a few hours while at the same time making case-related fun of the two men for being older.

Home again, John pulls Sherlock in for a long passionate kiss, then steps back.

“I’d love to keep this up, but I fear I’m getting old.” He grins his most mischievous grin. “Why don’t you take me to bed, toy boy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'boyfriend / lover / husband (the term(s) themselves—do either use them?)'.
> 
> This is pre-marriage, so 'husband' was not on the menu yet.


End file.
